Princess Marigold
BIOS Drawn to Murder: Since the very moment she was born, Marigold, being a princess, has had everything she could ever want... except a prince worth being snuggled up with for the rest of her life. While she's not exactly the one to get into fights, our fairytale heroine sets out to escape the gilded cage in which she has been held for so long in order to find her prince and earn the happily ever after she so desperately yearns for, no matter what it takes. SPECIAL MOVES * Twirling Top: Marigold jumps at her opponent and sing-twirls at them like a ballerina, during which the skirt of her pink dress can be seen spinning like a flying razor disk and exposing her bare legs and frilly, white panties, dealing three hits total if the move connects. Meter Burn, in addition to increasing the damage and range of the attack, also adds two additional hits. Can also be done in midair. * Cervid Service: Marigold sings and dances, calling a Disney-esque cartoon deer to charge at her opponent with its antlers, knocking them down hard onto the ground if it connects. On Meter Burn, the deer also tramples the opponent while they're still down on the ground. * Birdemic: Marigold sings and dances, calling a flock of small woodland birds to fly at her opponent and deal three hits total. Meter Burn, in addition to adding two additional hits for five hits total, also increases the damage of the attack. * Poison Apple for You: Marigold holds out a rotten apple, during which she asks, "Apple?" If the opponent is within range of this attack, she will give it to them, and they will promptly eat it, after which they become "grossed out," indicated by them clutching their stomach and vomiting onto the arena floor, losing a small portion of health in the process, and green, fading into brown, bubbles coming out of their head. Meter Burn increases the duration of the "grossed out" and the damage it causes. HYPER-TOONS * Twirling Tornado: Marigold jumps in the air saying, "Please...", and does a faster version of her Twirling Top, during which she continues on, "Don't get any blood on my dress!", sucking in her opponent and hitting them eight times if it connects, then, on the eighth and final hit, they are knocked back and down onto the ground. * Are You a Fish-Eater?: Marigold closes her eyes, glows, transforms into a mermaid, tail-slaps her opponent six times, during which she calls out, "Here, have a taste of this!", then does a seventh, more powerful spinning tail slap that knocks the foe back and changes back to human form afterwards. * Forest Stampede: Marigold sings, causing several woodland creatures to charge at and trample her opponent, not only dealing 10 hits total, but also knocking them down onto the ground. When they get back up, they enter a "slowed" state, indicated by a toon anvil falling on their feet and their movements having been slowed down. LEVEL 3 HYPER-TOON * Ultimate Woodland Assault: Marigold just stands there crying with her hands together and calls out, "Everybody, help!", in a manner reminiscent of the beginning of Felicia's (from Darkstalkers) Please Help Me! super move, then a deer runs at her opponent, launching them into the air with its antlers if it connects, followed by two rabbits jumping at their face while they are still airborne and repeatedly kicking them there, during which they call out in unison, "Take THIS, fucker!", for eight hits total, then leave afterwards. What happens next is some woodland birds fly in different directions, one each, at the character on the receiving end of this Level-3 Hyper-Toon for seven more hits, then, as soon as the opponent starts to fall back down onto the ground, the deer turns around and donkey-kicks them, sending them flying until they hit the arena "floor." Afterwards, the woodland creatures all leave, during which Marigold waves goodbye and says, "I knew I could count on you guys!" DEANIMATIONS * Feast, My Forest Friends: Marigold sings and summons a group of small woodland creatures to swarm her defeated opponent, tackling them to the arena floor. Then, as she continues singing, the animals start eating the flesh off of the character on the receiving end of this Deanimation as they scream and struggle to get them off of them until they are reduced to a bloody muscular system with some exposed bone and their left or right eye dangling from its socket, lying dead in a pool of their own blood. Lastly, once Marigold has stopped singing, the woodland creatures stop eating and leave the scene. Must be performed at jump distance. * Let the Big, Scary Beasts Have 'Em: Two pairs of disembodied, red-with-rage eyes appear in front of Marigold, who fearfully runs screaming out of the darkened stage. The eyes turn out to be those of bears, which grab the frightened opponent instead of Marigold, who is completely absent from view for the rest of the finishing move, by the torso and legs and play tug-of-war with their body for three and a half seconds until they rip it horizontally in half, with blood pouring out of them and their intestines spilling out. Later on, two wolves, their eyes also red with rage, drag the two halves of the now-dead foe away, then we cut to them in a cave, together with a third wolf, feasting on the losing character's face, legs, and spilled-out intestines, saying, "Mmmm... Yum, yum!" in unison as they do so. Must be performed at sweep distance. PACIFIST ACT * Here's a Musical Tweet for You: Marigold delightfully sings and dances, then some small woodland birds fly over to where she is and musically tweet in unison with her. Afterwards, she takes the skirt of her dress in her hands and bows, during which the birds leave. Must be performed at jump distance. WIN QUOTES * (generic) I apologize to have gotten so rough on you. Shall I take you to a physician? * (generic) Any damage you suffer in future fights against me, please, do not take it personally. * (generic) I may not exactly be the fighting type, but I'll keep on doing it until I find my prince. * (mirror match) Hey, fuck off! My dream prince is MINE for the taking, not yours! MISC. INFO Voice Actress: Tara Strong Rival: The Monstrosity * Intro Sequence: Marigold sing-frolics into the battle, then stops and curtsies with the skirt of her dress in her hands, during which she says, "Pleased to meet you. Shall we start?", and goes into her fighting stance. * Round Win Sequence: Marigold, her hands behind her back, looks down at her opponent with concern, during which she says, "Maybe you should rest for a while," before going into fighting stance again. * Outro Sequence: Marigold takes the skirt of her dress in her hands and spins 360° clockwise or counter-clockwise, during which she says, "Were you badly hurt at all?", then stops and continues on, "I guess not! ♥", followed by sing-frolicking, "♪ Now I'm off to find my prince! ♪", out of the fight. DEBUFF REACTIONS * Bleeding: I thought princesses didn't bleed? * Burning: Setting girls on fire!? Is this YOUR idea of fun? * Shocked: Now my hair's messed up... Could this day get any worse? * Grossed Out: Oh, goodness, did I eat something bad? * Slowed: Oh, dear, I feel like I can't twirl around anymore! * Frozen: Rrrrrrr... If only I'd brought my winter coat... * Enraged: You wouldn't like a princess when she's angry! * Confused: I feel kinda weird... Like I drank too much... * In Love: Such a wonderful feeling I can't control... ARCADE MODE PROLOGUE (We cut to a pink book with a deeper pink-colored spine on a floral pattern. On the cover are the words "THE STORY OF PRINCESS MARIGOLD." The book slowly opens, taking us to a cartoon illustration of 7-year-old Marigold in her bedroom, playing with a puppy.) From the day she was born, Princess Marigold lived a sheltered life in the fairytale kingdom of Everlastia and was never allowed to venture beyond the castle walls when she had all the royal luxury she could ever have. Not that it bothered the shit out of her even the slightest. (The page turns in the book to reveal a cartoon illustration of the throne room of Marigold's castle, where, among her many suitors, a good number of whom look very unappealing to her personal tastes in ways ranging from dressing too gaudily to having exaggeratedly-ugly facial features, a cross-dressing prince can be seen offering her flowers, with the fairytale princess being visibly disgusted by "her" choice of wardrobe and heavy use of makeup.) When Marigold came of age, literally dozens of suitors came to her kingdom to ask for her hand in marriage, but she politely turned them down for not appealing to her tastes enough. Some were too clichéd, some were too ugly... and others? Well, they... pretended to be princesses. (The page turns in the book again, but this time, a cartoon illustration of Marigold singing and dancing in a fairytale forest, with several woodland creatures accompanying her.) Despite having been forced against her will to fight and, eventually, kill other cartoon characters, Marigold hopes that, one day, she can be with Mr. Right forever, and that they can live happily ever after, because fairy tales always, and I mean ALWAYS, have happy endings. RIVAL BATTLE - vs. The Monstrosity (Cut to a theatre stage in front of a row of seats, where Marigold and the Monstrosity stand a foot away from each other, looking at each other.) * Marigold: Please, come into the light. I'm not going to hurt you. (the Monstrosity approaches her, and she looks horrified at his sight) Goodness, you're one ugly motherfucker. Not unlike some of the suitors I have met who came to call. (In a cutaway gag, Marigold is seen back home in her castle among the princes who have come to ask for her hand in marriage.) * Marigold: (examining a suitor with an exaggeratedly-large top row of teeth and tons of huge zits all over his face) Sorry, but... Eww, absolutely not. (walking over to a maskless Yautja, then shielding her eyes at the sight of its face) Jesus, what the fuck is WRONG with you?! Put your mask back on! (Back to the rival battle.) * Monstrosity: What're you staring at, you little shit!? You have some nerve, approaching me without any BUSINESS here! * Marigold: No, no, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I meant not to offend you or anything. However, still... (going into her fighting stance) it's time this beauty tamed a beast! * Monstrosity: Well, good luck with that. (going into his fighting stance as well) That is, if you can survive what I'm about to do to you! FINAL BOSS BATTLE - vs. The Nothingness (After the fight, a badly-beaten Monstrosity is down on one knee and one hand.) * Marigold: Please forgive me for any physical damage I may have caused. Oh, by the way... Why do you look like some kind of bear-buffalo-wolf-gorilla mix? Have you always looked like this? * Monstrosity: To tell you the truth, no. You see... I was once a human prince, who, ten years ago when I was only 11, acted all vain and shallow... and it put me in trouble with an enchantress who made me look as ugly on the outside... as I was on the inside. Furthermore, unless I can love another and earn her love in return before the last petal of my magic rose falls in the last hour of the first day of my 21st year... I will remain a beast... and my servants will turn completely inanimate... forever. * Marigold: You're under a curse? Oh, well, that's too bad. I'm glad I never had to live through that, nor poison, nor kidnapping, nor enslavement, nor... (A portal then materializes under Marigold's feet, and she falls into it, screaming as she does so, during which the background turns completely black. Four seconds later, she falls hard onto the rocky terrain of the Nothingness' cave, creating a hole in the shape of her body there, then gets out of the hole and onto the rocky terrain.) * Marigold: Exactly where have I been taken? Doesn't look like it would be pleasant to visit. (Then, the Nothingness shows up out of nowhere, approaching Marigold.) * Nothingness: Well, well, well, who do we have here? A fucking fairytale princess! You'd have been more useful staying in the kitchen and cooking for midgets or something than battling the living shit out of other cartoon characters. * Marigold: I cannot allow someone as wicked as you to endanger the very ink of animated reality. Have you no shame in that? Furthermore, you are never to speak to women in the manner you did just now. * Nothingness: Oh, really? You should have seen the time the creepy BuzzFeed guy met Harvey Weinstein's new girlfriend. (In a cutaway gag, BuzzFeed's Andrew Ilnyckyj is seen at the park, with Harvey Weinstein and his new girlfriend, a late-20s blonde woman, sitting on a bench. A snippet of "Ranz des Vaches" can be heard throughout the cutaway gag.) * Andrew Ilnyckyj (as himself via parts of archival recordings from his BuzzFeed Creepy videos on YouTube put together): How old is she? Is she a rescue? * Harvey Weinstein (voiced by Fred Tatasciore): Hey, beat it. You're creeping her out. (Back to the final boss battle.) * Nothingness: It must be kind of hard, living in a time period where peasants marry their own kids, and then they fuck until one gets the other pregnant, and more other crazy shit goes on than time in this final boss battle dialogue allows. * Marigold: I'll find my prince and live happy ever after, no matter what it takes, and if you try to stop me, you're going to regret your foolish mistake. * Nothingness: What?! You, find your prince? And live happily ever after? That's fucking ridiculous! I haven't heard someone sound like a dog with its head cut off since T-Series campaigned to win the subscriber war against PewDiePie and be crowned King of WeTube. (Another cutaway gag takes us to a WeTube press conference, where T-Series' chairman and managing director, Bhushan Kumar, is standing at a podium and giving a speech, with his uncle, Krishan, standing by his side.) * Bhushan Kumar: ...And do you know exactly why we, not this Swedish shitcunt who screams like an autistic demon while playing Unhappy Wheels, deserve to be Nambar Ek (#1) Most Subscribed on WeTube? Because we want more music videos. More movie trailers! More barefooted dancing in the streets! And, most importantly, more subscribers! * PewDiePie (as himself): (calling out from his seat) Hey, T-Series! You Bollywood fuckers are better off on Sixerr than the #1 Most Subscribed spot! (Back to the final boss battle. Again.) * Marigold: Have you come to grips with reality yet? (going into her fighting stance) Defeating you and finding my prince afterwards will be the end of this fairy tale! * Nothingness: You'd better be prepared for what's about to happen should you lose this final boss battle. (going into his fighting stance) Today won't be a lucky day for all of cartoonkind! ENDING * Nothingness: No! How dare you...?! (singing) Oh, what a world, what a world! I'm getting fucking erased! Who would've thought a twat like you could beat the shit out of my.... faaaaaace? (disappears completely once the erasers have finished erasing him) (We then cut to Marigold sitting alone in the fairytale forest.) * Marigold: I never truly thought that fighting against all those other twisted cartoon parodies would be any way to find the prince I'll spend forever with. Still, one question remains... Have I found my Mr. Right yet? (Then, a human version of the Monstrosity arrives, approaching Marigold. He is redheaded, to match his old, monstrous form's fur color, his pants are no longer frayed, and what's been added to his current outfit are a pair of brown boots and a blue royal jacket with a white shirt underneath.) * Prince (voiced by James Arnold Taylor): Don't you recognize me, Marigold? It's me, your prince. Marigold: It IS you! I can easily tell that you are indeed my prince just by looking at your eyes. ...Wait, weren't you that big, orange, bear-buffalo-wolf-gorilla thingy from before? * Prince: Of fucking course I was! I mean, you've heard of the saying, "'Twas beauty killed the beast, and revived a prince," right? * Marigold: That is correct. * Prince: And now, let me ask you something I never had the chance to ask while I was cursed into my monstrous form. (gets down on one knee and presents Marigold with an open ring box) Will you marry me and our kingdoms be united? * Marigold: Wait... You... You mean it? Are you serious? * Prince: As the plague. * Marigold: Then my answer... is yes. * Prince: Splendid! We will be married when this character ending continues. (We then cut to outside Marigold's castle, where she and the formerly-monstrous Prince are having a wedding, with everyone in attendance.) * Royal Priest (voiced by Jeff Bennett): Do you, Princess Marigold, take whoever the fuck your prince's name is to be your lawfully-wedded husband? * Marigold: I do. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, to love and to cherish, and to be faithful to you alone as long as we both shall live. * Royal Priest: And do you, prince, take Princess Marigold to be your lawfully-wedded wife? * Prince: I do. To love and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until one of us dies. This is my solemn vow. * Weddinggoer: (rising from his seat) Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! I OBJECT! Those two just met! Didn't the ice queen say that one line? And, how the fuck is everyone OK with this? * Royal Priest: Now, now, good sir, this is supposed to be a happy fairytale ending. Sit your ass back down, if you please. (the weddinggoer complies) Now, let us continue with this wedding. Where is the ring bearer? * Ring Bearer Deer (voiced by Patrick Warburton): (with the wedding rings on a cushion around his neck) Sorry I'm late. Geez, these things must've been hard as hell to find. Not much less so than a Tindeer date. (A cutaway gag takes us to the fairytale forest, where the ring-bearer deer is seen going through potential Tindeer dates, one of them being an albino doe, on a cellphone.) * Ring Bearer Deer: Rrrrrrgh... Too many spots. Too few spots. Not into albinos. Uuuuuugh... Fuck this lack of fingers or opposable thumbs! (Back to the wedding.) * Marigold: (taking the rings) Thank you, my good friend. (puts the rings on herself and the Prince) * Royal Priest: By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride. (Marigold and the Prince then take each other by the hands and kiss, during which the camera pans up to the sky.) * Marigold: (off-screen) ...And we both lived happily ever after. The end. (the words "The End" then pop up in shiny gold fairytale text.) (Cut to pre-credits roll, where a twisted cartoon theme starts playing as we are treated to short animations of all the characters, shown in full-body, in the "stages" shown in their HeroMachine renders, with the names of their voice actors/actresses, of whom cartoon versions walk in, on their left or right on a blank sheet of white paper. Afterwards, the credits start rolling and the song continues playing.) DID YOU KNOW? * PewDiePie and the T-Series are appear in the Cutaway Gags on final boss dialogue. * In her ending, is revealing that the Prince was official the Monstrosity, they can now married, they shall be until the potential sequel, Drawn to Murder Again. Category:MGW characters